Unleashing Hell
POST 1; APRIL 14 Hey guys, I'm going to be posting about my experiences (if any) with this so-called "Hell Portal". If there is none, then I'll probably just delete this. Be expecting updates soon. POST 2; APRIL 16 Okay, me and my friend have a server now. After a lot of tampering, we finally made it invisible to everybody besides a few friends. We are making the "Hell Portal" right now, so I'm going to go back to playing. See you guys! POST 3; MAY 1 So sorry guys! School has been working me tirelessly (I'm in Tenth grade) and me and my friends have had a brutal amount of tests. Anyway, me and my friend Alex are still making the portal. It takes a long time, we have been working on it for probably a total of 2 hours. The tests are almost over now, so I'll be updating more frequently. Thanks to "darksquid_444" for the portal instructions, also. POST 4; MAY 3 The portal is ready! All we need to do is kill 1 more pig on top of it. We have all my friends on, and we're so excited! Will post later. POST 5; MAY 3 The portal has done nothing... we are still planning on playing on the server though. I'm not sure whether to delete this blog or keep it updated... hm. POST 6; MAY 4 Okay, I'm still jittery about this experience. We thought that the portal had done nothing, but since it took us forever to build and it looked pretty cool, we kept it in a large pyramid and built our town around it. Only me and my friend Finn were on. We were mining in his bedrock mine when all of a sudden we heard lightning from above. Me and Finn were trying to make a charged creeper, so we rushed up to the surface. We saw that there was no rain and no lightning, but Alex's house was on fire. We rushed up and saw that it had gone through his roof and his floor and was in his basement. There was a piece of netherrack surrounded by fire and a weird red and purple egg on top of it. We immediately got on Skype and called Alex. We told him and he rushed on the server. We tried to break the egg. Whenever we hit it with anything, it would make a very faint Enderman sound. We barricaded his house and I let him move in with me. I'll update this very soon... I'm scared. POST 7; MAY 5 Another thing happened. It is so surreal that I'm not going to go on the server alone from now on. After the egg came from somewhere, we began to see more and more Endermen appear around the barricaded house. At the peak, we saw at least 20 all staring down at the ground, like there staring at the basement. No matter how many we killed, they would come back. We put it on peaceful and broke down the barricades. We saw the egg emitting a light signal greater then a torch. We hit it again and it broke (finally!). It made a large amount of Ender-dust (that purple stuff that emitts from an Enderman) and was gone completely. For some reason, my internet disconnected and I disconnected. I checked my router and it was overheating. That was a logical reason for why it stopped so I let it sit as I went to make a sandwich. I came back and it seemed like a pretty good temperature, so I plugged it back in and everything worked. I went back on the server and was on alone. I went into the pyramid and the portal had completely disappeared. I decided that my friends got scared and took it down, so I broke the pyramid. I heard and Enderman sound EXTREMELY loud. I took off my headphones and closed my eyes. The second later, I opened my eyes and saw that I was dead. I leaned forward in disbelief. I had a full Protection IV Diamond set! I got insta-killed... but by what? I ran outside and saw none of my stuff. I'm gonna go to bed now. I'll update in the morning. POST 8; MAY 6 The same thing happened to Alex! He died instantly with full Prot. 4 Diamond! Except... I saw what killed him. I was following him to Duncan's house and saw a flicker of movement next to me. I looked at the top of a mountain surrounding us and saw a figure. I flipped my shit and yelled for Alex. Alex turned around and saw it too. I pressed tab and we were the only two on the server. Impossible! Alex got on his horse and drove after it. Alex then told me when he was riding, he caught up to it. the figure took out a red and purple sword and killed his horse instantly. The figure remained in eye-contact with Alex for a full 30 seconds until Alex backed up and ran away. He got back to the town and yelled at me to hide, as all I had was iron armor. He turned behind him and saw the same figure. I was watching through my window while crouching. He and the figured stared at each other for a few seconds before Alex randomly died. The figure slowly turned to me. He walked to my house. Alex told me over Skype that he got Read Timed Out and can't connect. The figure looked at me. All 7 of my wolves ran out the door and and the figure. The Figure jumped once and was gone. All my wolves just stood there and then ran back in the house. I'll update this when I get the time. POST 9; SEPTEMBER 12 Hello all! I haven't been updating this. I kind-of quit Minecraft... but I decided to tell my friend to put the server back up, so he did. I came back on and all of our stuff was destroyed and the egg was missing. I searched all over the place for it, but to no avail. I saw things out of the corner of my eyes. I died over and over again. I don't think I'll be updating this anymore.Category:Haunted World Category:Supernatural Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Long Pastas